


"Infected" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Word Count: 1,214Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Cursing, kind of rape-y vibes, violence, making out
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Reader, Jim Gordon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	"Infected" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone from on tumblr.

The Alice Tetch virus was old news, _or so you thought_. You knew basically everything that went on in the criminal world of Gotham because your longtime boyfriend, Jim Gordon, was part of the GCPD. There was some weaponized version of the virus loose in Gotham. So he was working insane hours since everything went completely wacky.

Because of this, you decided it would be a nice surprise to bring him lunch. You were sure he was overworking and forgetting to eat, like he usually does. So you picked up sandwiches for you two and Harvey (since he is always hungry) from your favorite shop and walked into the GCPD. Everyone knew who you were, so you didn’t really need to check in with anyone. You saw Jim talking to Harvey about something and made your way towards them.

Harvey couldn’t help but look worried. Jim was facing away from you, but you could see him breathing a bit heavy.

“Hey there, (Y/N)!” Harvey said a bit too loud. Jim shook out of whatever phase he was in and turned to you. You had a smile on your face as you held up the bag of sandwiches and carrier with three drinks in it.

“Hey guys! I brought lunch!” You took Harvey’s stuff and handed it to him, he was honestly so grateful to have you as a friend.

“I’m gonna go eat this in my office. Jim, you need to catch her up on what’s been going on. Holler if you need me.”

You look at Jim worried. Something bad was going on. Jim took the food and drinks from your hands and replaced them with his as he led you to the locker room. It looked as if he was fighting off something. When you got in the locker room, he locked the door behind him and turned to face you. You had your arms crossed and were really scared now.

“Babe, what’s going on?” You asked. You needed to know. But Jim pushed you against the lockers and began kissing you. You kissed back for a bit and then he left a trail of kisses from your lips to your check to your neck, where he started to nibble and leave marks. You tried to focus on what was going on. You gently put your hands on his chest and tried to push him away so you could look at him, but he was a solid rock.

“Jim, seriously, what’s going on? If it wasn’t something bad, Harvey would have told me about it.” He wasn’t budging, he just kept kissing you and letting his hands wander all over you. You tried pushing again, harder, but he didn’t budge. Usually you were strong enough to make him move a little bit. This was definitely weird.

“Jim! Come on!” You tried to fight him off, fear now settling in you as you attempted to get his attention one last time. Instead, one of his hands held you against the wall while the other worked its way under your skirt. You were in full panic mode now.

You started punching at his chest. He let out a sort of growl before he quickly grabbed your wrists, tight, and pinned them to the wall behind you. His grip was inhumanly strong. He finally pulled away from you and looked at you. The whites of his eyes were now blood red and there were veins all over his face. You had seen pictures of this before: The Virus.

“Would you _shut up?!_ I’ll _make_ you stop if you don’t. I want you and I am going to have you.” He said in a voice that didn’t entirely sound like his own. You started to really panic now. He let go of one of your wrists but tightened his grip on the other while slinking his head back your neck.

You didn’t know what to do. You knew what the virus could make people do. You saw what happened to Barnes. This is Jim Gordon, but not _your_ Jim. You couldn’t let this keep going.

Jim moved back to kissing your lips and then went to the other side of your neck and began to leave marks there. He ripped the side of your shirt open and grabbed your waist just as tightly as he was gripping your wrist. He was sucking so hard that between that pain and the one he was inflicting on your wrist and waist, you couldn’t help but scream in agony. Tears were flowing down your cheeks from fear and immense pain. There was no way your wrist wasn’t broken. Jim put his free hand to your mouth and looked menacingly into your eyes.

“I thought I told you to be quiet!” He hissed. Just then, you heard the door being broken down.

Jim looked angrily at you before harshly kissing you. When he pulled away, his eyes flashed back to normal for a moment. “I’m _so_ sorry, sweetheart.” He apologized before changing back and escaping through the window. 

As soon as he left, Harvey along with 6 other men barged in. You crumpled into a crying heap on the floor, cradling your wrist in your lap. Harvey immediately ordered the men to search the GCPD for Jim before rushing to you. You didn’t look up to see who was coming, so when you felt a hand on your shoulder, you instinctively pushed yourself away until you realized it was Harvey.

“Hey! Hey! (Y/N)! It’s me! You’re okay.” Harvey had both of his hands up and let you assess the situation before making the first move. You basically made a grabby hand at him and he came over and put a protective arm around you until you calmed down enough to stand. Even standing was a bit difficult.

Harvey helped you to a chair in his office before calling for one of his men to get you some water. He gave you a blanket and the cup of water which you graciously took. You couldn’t stop shaking.

“(Y/N)? I don’t expect an answer right now, but I do need to know what happened in there. I know this is–”

“That was _not_ my Jim! He would never do something like this. I saw his eyes. They were demonic! He has the virus, doesn’t he?” Harvey looked away for a moment. “ _Harvey!_ ”

“Yes! He does! And Lucius is working on a cure for it. I know Jim will come back and try to make things right. The virus hasn’t completely taken him over.” He came over and took your hand in his. “I promise that we are going to get our Jimbo back.”

You were escorted back to your apartment and had three men as bodyguards. Jim didn’t come back that night. But you woke up to a phone call from Harvey at around 9AM the next morning.

“He’s back.” Was all that Harvey got out before Jim took the phone.

“(Y/N)?! Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I _had_ to take the virus. I wasn’t in control. I love you so much.” You took a few breaths before responding.

“I love you too, Jim. I will be at the GCPD in 30 minutes to see you for myself.”


End file.
